The day my life changed!
by IantoIStheBEST
Summary: Ianto Jones is a normal 11 years old until he meets a boy his age in an alley at night. little did he know that this boy called Jack would change his life! chapters are short 500 av. will be gwen-bashing in future chapters. RE-WRITTEN, please re-read. Janto. IantoIStheBEST XXX
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Truthfully, he was scared. His mum had told him to walk home using the light streets. Cardiff was huge and loud. He didn't like the noise. His name was Ianto Jones, he was eleven years old. His life was about to change.

Something/one moved in the shadows.

"Who's there?" asked Ianto.

"Don't worry. Can you help me?" Replied a voice; a boy about his age, American.

"Who are you?" Ianto asked edging over to where he heard the voice.

"Me? I'm Jack. What do they call ya?" Jack asked.

"Pardon?" Replied Ianto. He could see Jack now. He was lying on the floor.

"What's ya name?" Jack asked again.

"Ianto. Are you …" Ianto trailed off. Jack was naked.

"Do you have any clothes I could borrow?" asked Jack. Ianto pulled off his coat; fortunately it came down to his knees.

"Here." Ianto passed it to Jack. Who just held it.

"Do you have anything to stop bleeding? Asked Jack. Turning to show Ianto his left side. A bullet wound.

"You should get to a hospital." Ianto said quickly.

"No!" Said Jack sharply.

"Okay, here hold this against the wound. I'll run and get some… bandages." Ianto handed Jack a packet of tissues and ran to the nearest Pharmacy.

"Here." Ianto came back. Jack was still lying on the floor. "Are you ok?" asked Ianto.

"Yeah. Can I have a help up?" asked Jack. Ianto held out his hand.

"Thanks mate." Jack swiftly pulled himself upright.

"Hands up." Said Ianto.

"Am I under arrest?" asked Jack seriously.

"No, I need to see your wound." answered Ianto. Jack silently raised his arms. Ianto saw that Jack's body was covered with blood. Ianto gritted his teeth and got the bandages out.

"This might hurt." Ianto whispered.

"It is ok." Jack whispered back. Ianto started to wind the bandages around Jack's waist.

"There; now put the coat on." Said Ianto. Jack slipped the coat on.

"Thanks Jack whispered. He was pale (probaly through blood loss. He had mousey curley hair.

"Where do you live ?" asked Ianto.

"I'll find somewhere soon." answered Jack

"Won't your mum and dad be worried?" Ianto motioned to Jack's side.

"No... I don't think they can." said Jack.

"What do you mean?" asked Ianto.

"They are... dead." whispered Jack.

"I'm sorry." Jack smiled sadly. "But who looks after you?" asked Ianto.

"No one." answered Jack. "Shouldn't you go home? your mum and dad will be worried." He added.

"My mum will, my dad won't care." answered Ianto. Jack moved closer to Ianto and put an arm around his sholders.

"Do you know anywhere I can stay tonight?" asked Jack. But before Ianto could answer; someone else did.

"Yes. It's called hell." A policeman pointed the gun at Ianto's chest. But as he fired. Jack dived in front taking the bullet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The police had arrived. They had him and Jack in the back of one of their cars and the man with the gun in another. Jack was knocked out. He had kicked one of the police for coming near him, who had hit him; hard.

"What?"Asked Jack sleepily. Ianto moved closer to him.

"You saved me. Why?" Asked Ianto.

"He would've killed you."

"And. Why do you care?" Asked Ianto.

"I like you." Said Jack quietly after a pause "You helped me." He smiled. "Where are we?"

"In a cell. For the night. Dad is going to _kill _me." Ianto answered.

"Why would he kill you? He's dad!" Jack retorted.

"As in he will yell at me, a lot!" Ianto sighed. "And here he is now."

Two policemen came into the cell; followed by Ianto's dad and sister,

"pam mae hyn yn bachgen arall yn y gell yn gwisgo prin unrhyw beth?" asked Ianto's dad (it means *why is this other boy in the cell wearing hardly anything* if it's wrong any welsh people don't blame me blame Google translate, however if you know and good ways to learn Welsh I'm all ears, I really want to learn, and live in Wales‼)

"Pardon?" asked one of the policemen.

"Hi, do ya speak English? Asked Jack very slowly. Ianto sighed.

"Dad; don't worry. Jack here saved me."

"Did I?" asked Jack.

"Did he?" asked Ianto's dad, in English this time.

"Yes he did!" answered Ianto, glaring at Jack. Jack grinned again, sheepishly this time.

"I guess I did." He mock sighed.

"Ianto, you have school today. We need to get you home." Stated Ianto's dad.

"I'm sorry but we need to question him first." Interrupted one of the policemen.

"Then question him!" snarled Ianto's dad

"Calm down sir. We need Jack's parents here first." Said the other policeman soothingly.

"You might have a problem with that!" stated Jack.

"Pardon?" asked the first policeman.

"A problem with my parents turning up. They're dead." Replied Jack.

"Your guardian then." Said the first policeman,

"Nar. Been too bad to have a guardian angel." Joked Jack.

"Who looks after you?" asked the second policeman.

"Me, or no one depends on your view." Replied Jack

"Just question them," sighed Ianto's dad.

"Ok. Please can you step outside sir?" Said the first policeman.

**So sorry it's been ages****‼**** I lost the script and had to rewrite it****‼**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Ok then. Let's get started!" said the first policeman.

They had been moved to another room. This room had lots of sofas and toys. Ianto guessed it was the children's room. He sighed; they really were being treated like little kids.

"Let's all be mates!" said the first policeman.

"Let's not," muttered Ianto under his breath. The policeman, who either didn't hear him or ignored him, continued.

"My name is Mark Carter." The other policeman sighed. He was as bored of Mark as Ianto.

"Bruce Bennett," he said without enthusiasm.

"Hi Mark, Hi Bruce." Enthused Jack.

"Hi," Ianto whispered.

"So boys; why were you in the alley last night?" asked Mark.

"I was walking home." Answered Ianto.

"And you." Mark nodded to Jack.

"Dunno." Said Jack.

"Why do you have two bullet wounds?" asked Bruce.

"The first one was a test of my strength, and the second one-" started Jack in a slow, bored tone that suggested it happened all the time. 'Mind you of what he told me it probably did,' thought Ianto.

"That man tried to shoot me but Jack saved me by taking the bullet." Ianto interrupted.

"- was when that weird man shot me…" Jack trailed off miserably.

"Why do you not want to admit you saved me?" asked Ianto quietly.

"Because you saved me first. If you didn't bandage me up, I would have bled to death!" retorted Jack. Ianto smiled and squeezed Jack's hand.

"We're even." Jack smiled softly.

"Who are your friends?" asked Mark.

"What friends?" asked Jack

"The 'friends' that shot you." Sighed Bruce, emphasising 'friends'.

"Oh. Them. They aren't my friends. I mean who has friends that shoot them?" asked Jack.

"I can name one for Mark." Said Bruce with mock innocence.

"Who?" asked Mark looking scared

"Anyway. Who are they?" asked Bruce. Jack shrugged.

"Where have you got to?" asked a female officer as she walked into the kid's room.

"This boy was walking home. He then-"

"Yes, yes. These kids need to get to school. Thank you, you two. Bye, bye." The female officer interrupted Mark. She lunged forward nd grabbed Ianto and Jack. "Come on you two!" she ordered.

**:-) :-) :-P lv you all**


	4. Chapter 4

The NEW improved Chapter 4. Enjoy!

A year later Ianto still wondered where that strange American boy who saved his life was. When he moved school to a boarding school at the age of 15 he found out.

Ianto was waiting outside the school office, trying to find the courage to go in when a very good looking boy crashed into him.

"Oops. Should have been looking where I was going." The boy paused. "Have we met?" he asked.

"Yess." Stuttered Ianto. "You saved my life, in the alley. It was you!" Ianto exclaimed.

"That's it; Ianto Jones. Jack Harkness, well you already knew the Jack bit but still. You new?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," answered Ianto. Jack beamed.

"Cool, come with me I'll show you around, I've only been here for a day though." Jack smiled again. "We have assembly in five minutes." Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and dragged him down the corridor. Ianto surprised himself by not letting go.

"I hope I'm in your class. The dorms are arranged by class so we would always be together." Stated Jack. The teacher shushed them as a role call was called out. After a while it came;

"Harkness, Jack; blue."

"Fave colour." Whispered Jack. After a few more names;

"Jones, Ianto; blue." Jack punched the air, smiling.

**I got a horrible review so I decided to rewrite it, sorry to any of you who preferred the other story. **

**Jack's story.**

After being placed in a foster home Jack decided he had had enough and run away to find the gorgeous Welsh boy he saved. However, he didn't have any money so he had to steal to survive. He was then caught and sent to juvenile hall, he was let out three years later and sent to the boarding school. During the summer holiday he lives with the policewoman from earlier chapters; PC Lizzy Black and her boyfriend Captain Luke Wilder.


	5. Chapter 5

New Chapter 5

Blue class had biology first. It went really well for Jack. He answered all the questions correctly. He was getting a reputation as a geek. But then we had a test.

After five minutes of the test Jack put up his hand.

"Yes Jack?" asked the teacher.

"What am I meant to do?" he asked.

"Geeky-boy doesn't know the answer?" smirked a boy in an English accent. Jack frowned; he thought they were in Wales. The teacher ignored the boy and walked over to Jack.

"Which question?" asked the teacher

"All of them." He answered. A few comments were passed round the class. Ianto looked at Jack's paper. Blank.

"Well. This question says: what is it called when a plant turns light into energy?" explained the teacher.

"Photosynthesis." Answered Jack.

"Sshhh; write it down." Hissed the teacher.

"Thanks, geeky-boy!" yelled the English boy.

"Write! I can't write." Said Jack loudly. At this more comments were passed around; they weren't nice.

"Come with me." said the teacher sternly

"Sir he isn't joking." Blurted out Ianto, trying to defend Jack.

"You can also come with us. Class carry on as you were." Ordered the teacher. A few smirks were passed round the class. Ianto walked over to Jack, who was looking very worried.

As they were walking down the corridor, they passed two German teachers talking quickly in German.

"Where is room 7?" Asked the female teacher.

"Don't know." Came the gruff reply from the male teacher.

"Yan, where is room 7?" whispered Jack.

"Down that corridor; 3rd door on your left. Why?" Answered Ianto. Jack ignored him and walked over to the female German teacher. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Room 7 is down that corridor; 3rd door on your left." Stated Jack in German.

"Thank you." Replied the German teacher. "Hans can you take the lesson. I need to have a word with this young lad."

The Science teacher was quite surprised when the German teacher came over.

"Hello. I would like to know how he can speak German so well at his age?" asked the German teacher, now speaking English with a heavy accent.

"My dad taught me." stated Jack, in German.

"Is he German?" she asked.

"No, he was American." Answered Jack.

"Are you American? You don't have an accent." Asked the teacher.

"Yes." He answered. Ianto could tell that Jack was calming down while talking in German. He wasn't strong in German, so he couldn't understand much.

"Jack Harkness, come along." Interrupted the science teacher.

"Oh. Ok." Jack continued down the corridor.

"Why is this child in trouble?" asked the German teacher, in English.

"Not being able to read or write." Ianto cut in before the science teacher was able to answer.

"I can read and write Russian. I had a pen-pal." Explained Jack hopefully.

"I will teach him. I taught English in Russian; and I'm sure his friend will help." Offered the German teacher.

"Ok he's your problem now." With that the science teacher walked back to his class.

"So you two. Let's get started." The teacher grinned.

"I can't read or write Russian," murmured Ianto.

"No worry, while Jack learns English you can learn Russian." Replied the teacher.

"I'm sure Ianto will learn quickly." Jack slipped an arm round Ianto's waist. The teacher smiled when she saw it. Ianto quickly spotted that she had spotted this and tried to pull away.

"It's ok; I don't mind." Said the teacher. Ianto blushed bright red and tried to pull away again but Jack put his other arm round Ianto.

"Mine." Jack pouted and stuck out his tongue.

"Boys get into the classroom please." Interrupted the teacher.


	6. Chapter 6

New Chapter 6

"Okay. My name is Isa. So; let's get started. Ianto this will be easy." She started to leaf through papers in a draw. "Here." She pulled out two sheets. "Ianto, this is the English to Russian alphabet. Repeat the Russian alphabet five times. Jack, I don't have a Russian to English list so you have the same sheet but write out the English alphabet. I can help you if you get stuck." Said Isa.

After three hours and several breaks the lunch bell went. They had got to getting a dictionary and copying it. Teaching Jack to read turned out to be very easy, as he could speak already.

"I think you can go to the fifth lesson after lunch. Can you come back this time next week but only lesson 2, break and lesson three?" asked Isa.

"Yes." Answered Jack. Ianto nodded.

"Ok; see you then." Replied Isa.

**Sorry it's been so long, this little insignificant thing called life got in the way. This is really short but I am going to write the next chapter as soon as I finish droning on at you. Please review. IantoIStheBEST xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

New Chapter 7

Ianto and Jack walked into the lunch hall. It was loud and noisy. Jack looked a bit scared and held Ianto's hand. Ianto pulled away and started to walk to the end of the queue. Jack took this the wrong way, backed out of the lunch hall and ran.

Ianto reached the end of the queue and turned to talk to Jack but he wasn't there. He wasn't even in the lunch hall. Ianto quickly walked out of the lunch hall and scanned the surrounding area. There. He saw Jack sitting half behind one of the containers. He walked over to him.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" asked Ianto. Jack glanced up, saw it was Ianto and quickly looked back down again. But not before Ianto noticed he was crying.

"Mate, what's the matter?" asked Ianto. Jack mumbled a reply.

"What?" asked Ianto, pulling Jack off the floor.

"Do you like me?" asked Jack quietly. Ianto looked at Jack for a while then he gently kissed him.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Ianto smirking.

"Adequately." Jack replied, smirking back. Jack leaned against Ianto and tucked his head into the taller boy's neck.

"Oi. Gay boys!" sneered the boy with an English accent from biology.

"Owen, what are you doing?" yelled someone.

"Come look at this." Owen yelled back.

"Whaey!" a few laughs behind them alerted Jack and Ianto they weren't alone. Ianto froze. The gang surrounded them.

"Hey fellas; what you doing?" asked Jack brightly.

"Leave them alone." Said a Japanese girl.

"Yeah Tosh is right." Said another girl.

"Thanks Gwen." Replied Tosh quietly.

"Soooo. Yani, are they going to beat us up?" asked Jack, too brightly.

"Yes!" replied one of the gang, male.

"I agree with Rhys." Said Owen. Owen and Rhys lunged at Jack and Ianto. Within seconds Rhys had Ianto on the floor and Owen had a bloodied nose from where Jack had punched him. Jack glared at Rhys when Ianto yelled out.

"No-one hurts Ianto." Stated Jack possessively.

"Whoa man. Look; let's be friends, yeah. 'Cause, you know, you're ok." Replied Owen.

"Ok!" said Jack brightly.

"Alright." Muttered Ianto from the floor.

As Jack was helping Ianto up, the teachers ran over.

"What happened here?" asked one of the teachers. Owen went to say it was alright when Gwen interrupted.

"They beat up Owen and Rhys." Lied Gwen.

"You six with me." Ordered the teacher.

"No, let me talk to these two." Interrupted Isa.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Look;" Isa said, once they reached her classroom. "I'm fine with you being gay, but you can't do it in public. I think it is wrong that you're not allowed but people will make your lives a living hell." Explained Isa.

"But those guys were fine after." Jack argued.

"But others won't be." Explained Isa.

"I'm sorry." Murmured Jack.

"Jack; I don't care." Ianto pulled Jack into a hug.

"Guys, I'm going to have to leave you. Why don't you make your way to your next lesson?" Isa walked out of the classroom.

"Ianto?" asked Jack.

"Yes Jack."

"We've got English next." Stated Jack.

"Yes Jack."

"Oh, you write in English."

"Yes Jack."

"I can't write."

"I know Jack."

"What am I going to do?" asked Jack finally.

"Well." Ianto said sarcastically. He paused "Actually I have no idea." He replied.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Well we best get going." Enthused Jack in a monotone.

"Yeah." They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Come on then." Jack grabbed Ianto's arm and started to pull Ianto down the corridor. Ianto resisted. Jack turned around looking hurt. Ianto laughed again.

"It's not that, silly. Our English lesson is the other way." Ianto explained. Jack looked at the nearest door, 10. He looked at the next door on the way he was heading, 9. They were in room 16. He smiled. Turning around he grabbed Ianto by the waist and with strength that opposed his physical structure, lifted Ianto up and headed down the corridor in the direction which Ianto had pointed in. Ianto yelling all the way.


End file.
